happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofs/Miscellaneous
These are goofs that appear in the miscellaneous episodes (Irregular episodes, Kringles, Smoochies etc.) of Happy Tree Friends. Note: Do NOT add images that depict a character doing something stupid, as many characters do idiotic stuff. Only add in animation errors or an impossibility in logic. Irregular Episodes Banjo Frenzy BanjoFrenzy13.jpg|Lumpy missing his nostrils in the following sequences BanjoFrenzy18.jpg BanjoFrenzy26.jpg BanjoFrenzy28.jpg BanjoFrenzy20.jpg|Cuddles' halves do not cover Giggles and Toothy BanjoFrenzy31.jpg|Lumpy missing his green oval marking BanjoFrenzy32.jpg|Both of Toothy's eyes... BanjoFrenzy34.jpg|...and his brain are bashed out... BanjoFrenzy41.jpg|...but his head is completely intact. Enter the Garden Mole in the City Dino-Sore Days Books of Fury Books 13.jpg|Buddhist Monkey missing his tail Ski Patrol YouTube Live Episode The Carpal Tunnel of Love Cuddles without slippers.jpg|Cuddles missing his tail and slippers. eyeonfloor.png|After the Fall Out Boy band members are killed, an eye is seen on the floor... Fall Out Boy beheaded.jpg|...yet all four members still have both eyes intact. Asbestos I Can Do None Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode) Imagecrash.jpg|Nutty is inside the car here... Htffalsealarmgoof.png|...but ends up outside in the very next shot. Also, Nutty has a Pac-Man pupil instead of a tiny pupil. Lick.png|Nutty without buckteeth YouTube 101: Subscriptions YouTube Copyright School Russell's iPhone.jpg|No scratches on Russell's iPhone... scratched ipod.png|...now there are scratches. copyright.png|If one looks closely, Russell is tailless Thinking.png|Russell's tail is on his back lumpys comment.png|Lumpy's comment should say "Vaudeville at '''its' finest!" (without the apostrophe) Oh Xmas Tree New Season Teaser Cubtron Z HTF Break Seize the Day Chore Loser Deck the Halls We Wish You Happy New Year Gangsallhere.png|Lifty and Shifty have white pupils. Also, Mole is walking this way... Sniffhere.png|...then he disappears. Now Sniffles is here... Sniffnothere.png|...then suddenly vanishes. Disco Bear screws with perspective. Flaky and Russell, where's your blood? Cinematheater.png|The tree behind the theater (the one next to the closest lightpole) overlapping a closer tree. Take Your Seat Takeyourseat nice show.PNG|Flaky's differently drawn eyes and feet. Takeyourseat groof2.PNG|Giggles panicking before the chaos. Htf goof.jpg|Mime with dislocated eyes, missing cheeks and missing eyebrows. Moppin Up headcrackgoof.png|Sniffles' head cracks ''before hitting the ground Bite Sized None Pop & Corn Cheeks.png|Cub's nose isn't connected to his lips Choking.png|The line between Cub's lips and nose disappears. Also, the popcorn box is blank... Popcornbox.png|...until the ending Butter Me Up Happygigs.png|The popcorn box has no logo... Breakisdead.png|...until the ending Cheesy Does It Tunnel Vision Claw Stretched.png|Shifty's tail is missing Love Bites Cold Hearted Sea of Love Seaoflove---russell being a hero.JPG|Russell missing his tail. tailonback.png|There it is...on his back? Seaoflove---hi there fishy.JPG|Anglerfish live much deeper in the ocean I Heart U None On My Mind None My Better Half My Better Half Gif.gif|This hard hat should have been so hard, it can't get cut through. Petuniasplit.jpg|Two goofs here: 1. Her bones aren't visible. 2. The inside of her tail isn't shown, making it look like she has two tails. Kringles Kringle Tree Facemarkingerror.png|Giggles' dislocated face marking. Kringle Feast Imagegas.jpg|Giggles missing her bow, and Toothy has standard buckteeth. Kringle Karols carolers2.png|Three mistakes here: 1. Toothy with normal buckteeth. 2. Judging by where Lumpy is standing, his body should be visible behind Toothy. 3. Cuddles is not holding his candle correctly. carolers.png|Stars in the shaded area of the moon Ski Kringle Snowman.png|Sniffles' mouth is under his snout, when it should be at the tip. Also Toothy has normal buckteeth. Skiing.png|Nothing at the tip of Lumpy's skis... Skimpaled.png|...now Toothy and Sniffles' corpses appear on them Kringle Presents electrocub.png|Cub's eye sockets are pac-man shaped, when they should be round. His finger and leg bones are also missing. Strain Kringle snowballhit.png|There is no rock where Lumpy stands... rock.png|...now there is fallingrabbit.png|Cuddles falls this way... Strainer.jpg|...but is now layed in another direction Chill Kringle Meltedsnowskunk.jpg|Petunia's ears are missing, despite her earmuff now slanted at the side Sight Kringle None Star Kringle normalteeth.jpg|Toothy with normal buckteeth Ka-Pow! Mirror Mirror Operation: Tiger Bomb Three Courses of Death Games Arcade Games Dynamite Dynamite arcade game's goofs 1.png|4 goofs here: 1. Cub is the same size as the other characters. 2. Nutty's eye pupils are big and pac-man shaped ones instead of tiny ones. Also, his left eye doesn't look lazy (it is unknown if it's because his right eye is his lazy eye or if it's due to both of Nutty's eye pupils being drawn incorrectly, since Cuddles is covering Nutty's right eye). 3. Nutty is missing one of his face lollipops. 4. If you look closely (look between his legs and behind him), you'll see that Nutty is missing his tail. 5. Giggles' right ear is slightly dislocated. Flippy Attack Cubshoot 1, 2 and 3 Crazy Disco Gogo Toothy Jumping Nutty Going Overboard Sharkbite.jpg|Petunia is missing her tail when the shark bites her, but it briefly appears as she is thrashed about Hot Potato Sugar High birdsgoof.jpg|The red-and-blue woodpeckers turn purple when Nutty crushes them Tightrope-A-Dope Disco Inferno Fire Escape Fireescape.png|A star in the shaded part of the moon. Socks To Be You This Game Is All Flocked Up Hare Trigger Aim to Freeze Strandead On Thin Ice Candy Cave Run and Bun Aggravated Asphalt Milk Pong Milk Pong face.png|How did that tooth end up in his nose? Milk Pong.JPG|How could Lumpy be here... inawhaleagain.png|...and here at the same time? Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm None Mobile Games Spin Fun Homerun Flippy's Flying Frenzy Blood Money Happy Tree Friends: Slap Happy Deadeye Derby ddp.jpeg|Petunia, as an opponent, lacks her necklace Smoochies Cuddles' Pet None Giggles' Valentine None Toothy's Easter Toothy's Easter Smoochie.png|Toothy has normal buckteeth for much of the smoochie Petunia's Summer extra arm.png|Petunia has no mark on her rump after her tail is torn off. Also, there is a third arm on the ground. brainbody.png|Petunia's brain shouldn't be in her neck Nutty's Party Surprise nocandycane.jpg|Nutty missing the candy cane on his chest teethgoof.png|Despite having a tooth knocked out, all Nutty's teeth appear to be intact Racecart.png|The steering wheel is drawn over the stem... Racecart2.png|...now it's fixed. Sniffles' Science threefingers.png|One of Sniffles' hands has three fingers instead of four blackpotion.png|The growth formula is black... greenpotion.png|...but now it's green? Metaldeath.png|The items should have been attracted to the magnet, not Sniffles. Flaky's Baseball missingnose.png|Flaky is missing her nose when the mask lands over her face Bubblegum.png|The Sniffles card is layered under the Cuddles and Lumpy cards... Bubblegum2.png|...now it's layered on top of the other cards Pop's BBQ Burnmark.png|There is a burn mark on Pop's robe... Pop corn.jpg|...but it disappears when he dies Kebab.png|Red blood on the floor, but orange blood coming out of his head Mime's Olympics Armsgoof.png|How does that work? Are his arms behind his head or something? Disco Bear's Halloween Doorbell.png|The doorbell is there... Nodoorbell.png|...but it disappears after Disco Bear's death Discoghost.png|The scissors... Scissor Eyes.png|...become bigger when Disco Bear falls on them Pop & Cub's Christmas Bloodygifts.png|Two presents are covered in blood before Cub falls apart Category:Image galleries